We Are Family, and You're Not Part Of It
by deans-girl67
Summary: Sam and Dean are orphaned children that have been moved from foster home to foster home. A young couple, Mary and John Winchester, decide to adopt them. But they don't know exactly what they're in for. Role revesal, Dean little brother Sam big brother.
1. Chapter 1

We Are Family, And You're Not Part Of It

**A/N: This may not be worth it, but my plot turtles have been at it again. Sam and Dean role reversal, Dean younger brother, Sam older. They get adopted by Mary and John Winchester. Enjoy! (hopefully!) Sam is 10, Dean is 5.**

Mary and John Winchester entered the Achievement Place for Boys. They were incredibly excited about fostering a child. They couldn't have their own, so a child that needs a good home was the next best thing. They walked up to the desk and asked for Mrs. Bakerfield. She came out from a room and smiled when she saw them.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester! It's nice to meet you. You're looking to foster, right?" Mrs. Bakerfield asked.

"Yes ma'am. Maybe adopt if everything goes well." Mary said.

"Well, right this way. I'll let you take a look at the boys."

Mary and John followed. They followed her to a white metal door. Mrs. Bakerfield opened the door and they walked into the room and saw a lot of children playing or doing homework.

"Is there a particular age you're looking for? The children here range from 5-15." Mrs. Bakerfield said.

"We would like a young child. We want to be able to _**raise**_ a child." John said, as a little rubber ball hit his foot. A small boy sheepishly picked it up and went away.

Mary was overwhelmed. She wanted to take them all in, but two boys caught her attention. They were huddled in the corner, the older boy helping the younger one write something on a piece of paper. They were very cute, and she noticed no one was going near them, especially not the little one.

"Who are those boys? Over in the corner?" Mary asked.

"Oh, I don't recommend those two. They're quite a handful. The older one, Sam, is known for violent outbursts, protective streaks, and anger management problems. The little one, Dean, doesn't talk. We think he may have autism or a mental problem. He doesn't stray far from his brother, the last time that happened, Dean started bawling uncontrollably and Sam ran in to protect his brother." Mrs. Bakerfield said.

"Could we meet them? I'm considering them. They stand out to me."

"Are you sure? They've been to 12 different homes. They are very—special."

"I think I asked if we could meet those boys."

"Yes. I will try to get them to come meet you. But, just letting you know, you will probably bring them back in a week if you take them in."

She led them to a private room and told them she'd bring the boys in a minute. Mary looked at John and smiled.

"I like these boys. They seem subdued and reclusive, but I think they just need some TLC." Mary said.

"Maybe. They seemed to stand out to me, too. But you know if we take one, we have to take the other." John said.

"I know. And I want them both."

"Okay, baby."

Mrs. Bakerfield led the boys down the hall. She kept her distance, making sure she was out of reach. A security officer followed closely. She walked the boys into the room and introduced them to John and Mary.

"A security officer will be present at all times, due to Sam's outbursts." Mrs. Bakerfield said.

"Okay. Hi, Sam. Hey, Dean." Mary said.

Dean hid his face in Sam's side and started to cry and sob whole-heartedly. Mary felt guilty, and John was surprised. The kid just started crying for no apparent reason, and Sam just growled at them as if they had tried to hurt Dean.

"Don't talk to my brother. He doesn't want to talk." Sam said coldly.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Mary said.

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want to take us in for?"

"We want children."

"There are lotsa kids here, ma'am."

"Yes, but I like you."

"Me only? I don't go anywhere without Dean. And you can't make me."

"I like you and Dean both. And we want to take both of you in."

"What about you, sir?"

"I want to take you in, too. I think you'd benefit from a stable home." John said.

"Why?"

"Look, we like you and Dean," John reached out to pat Dean's head.

"Get the hell away from him!"

Before John could even flinch, Sam had him against the wall. The security guard jumped into action, pulling out a tazer and aiming it at Dean's chest. Dean was pale white, tears streaming down his baby shaped face.

"LET HIM GO!" The officer yelled, pushing the crackling tazer closer to Dean.

Sam let go and ran to Dean, wrapping his arms around the poor, disorientated boy. Dean snuggled closer and closer until Sam picked him up. Dean stuck his thumb in his mouth and buried his head in Sam's neck. The officer rolled his eyes at Dean's actions. Sam glared at the officer and said,

"Don't shun him. He's still a baby."

The officer returned to his rightful corner. John stood up and walked out the door to where Mrs. Bakerfield was standing. He glared and got in her face.

"You think it's okay to electrocute little kids who are still practically _**babies**_ ? What the hell!" John yelled angrily.

"It's the only way we can control him. I can't do anything about it." Mrs. Bakerfield said.

"We're taking them home. Today. And there's nothing you can do about that, either."

"Whatever. When you bring them back, don't say I didn't warn you."

John walked back in and whispered to Mary. Mary smiled and nodded. She looked at the boys.

"Alright, boys. We're taking you home." Mary and John said.

Sam nodded and Dean looked at the couple, then started sucking his thumb and whimpering again. Mary and John led the boys out to the car. They had no personal possessions, so Mary decided tomorrow she would shop for them. But first, she wanted to see how the rest of the day would go.


	2. New Home

New Home

John and Mary kept stealing glances at the boys in the backseat. Dean was sleeping, while Sam was wide awake, glaring ahead. These people weren't family, and they had no right to them. Sam wasn't happy about these strange people trying to befriend them.

"So, Sam—what do we need to know about you?" John asked.

"You don't need to know anything about me or my baby brother." Sam said.

"Well, is there anything you'd like to tell us?"

"No. The last thing I need is some other freaky weirdo trying to traumatize my brother."

"Look, we're not gonna hurt you-"

"What about Dean, huh?"

"We're not gonna hurt him, either. Sam, is there anything important we should know about Dean?"

"You don't need to know anything about either of us. We won't be here long, you can count on that."

John honestly couldn't think of a response. He wanted to help these boys, but Sam wouldn't let him near Dean, and Sam was pretty reclusive himself. He didn't know what was up with them. But he was determined to find out. He turned to Mary and gave her a look before turning his eyes back on the road. Dean started to stir and came to a sleepy consciousness. He tugged on Sam's sleeve. Sam leaned down to hear him, in case he had anything to say, and he whispered something.

"Sammy, I need to- to- go to the bathroom." Dean whispered, his voice so low, Sam hardly caught it.

"Okay, Dean. I'll take you in a little bit." Sam replied.

Mary and John were shocked. Dean was talking, whispering to his big brother only, but talking nonetheless. Suddenly, Dean became quiet. Mary noticed the sheer terror in his eyes as John turned to look at him. Dean's lip quivered and he started to cry, then he buried his head in Sam's side and had at it. Sam made hushing noises and tried comforting the child, but it didn't work. Sam pulled Dean onto his lap and kissed his hair softly. Dean's cries quieted to hiccups as Sam rubbed his back and glared at John.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you make my little brother shed tears?" Sam yelled.

"Sam, I-" John started.

"Save it. Saying you're sorry won't fix his problems, will it?"

"No, it won't, but-"

John was glad that he pulled into the driveway at that moment. Making things too tense wouldn't help anything. Sam got out and helped Dean out, making sure Dean didn't fall from all the crying and shaking he was doing.

"Shhhh—it's okay, buddy. Sammy's here. I won't let them hurt you." Sam whispered to Dean.

Dean stopped blubbering and looked at his big brother before hugging him. Sam took his little hand and followed Mary, going at a pace that Dean's short legs could keep up with. He didn't trust these…_imbeciles _with his brother. But, he would have to try and stick it out. Dean squeezed Sam's hand and gave him a little smile. Sam smiled back and tussled Dean's hair with his free hand. He was going to protect Dean from whatever awaited them at this house.

"Bathroom's down that hallway, in case you need it. Do you need to go to the bathroom, Dean?" Mary asked. Dean nodded.

Sam took Dean to the bathroom and helped him with his jeans and things. When Dean finished, Sam helped him wash his hands. They walked back to where Mary was standing. Mary smiled and reached out to tussle Sam and Dean's hair, but was stopped short when Dean stepped back slowly, then ran to the corner crying again. Sam went after him and picked him up, cradling him and whispering to him. Mary felt guilty. She hadn't intended on looking mean, but Dean was a five year old who had a painful past. Sam finally got Dean to stop crying and Mary walked over and kneeled by them, making sure she kept her distance while still being somewhat close.

"Hey, Dean. Do you like to color? I've got some coloring books and crayons, if you do. You and Sam can go sit in the kitchen while I make supper and color." Mary said.

Sam looked at Dean, who looked unsure. Dean loved to color, and Sam knew it. It was one of the only things that made him happy, besides Sam.

"Sure. We'd love to." Sam said, putting on a false smile.

Mary smiled, thinking she'd made progress with the boys. She led Sam and Dean into the kitchen, where she sat them at the table with 2 coloring books and a 92 count pack of crayons. Dean cautiously picked up a crayon and started to color in the picture of a dog in his book. Sam did the same, stopping every little bit to tell Dean that he was doing a good job. He stayed close, in case Dean had another panic attack, and because it was his job. Dean frowned, noticing Mary was looking at him strangely. He put down the crayon and looked at her through tearful eyes. She noticed Dean was sucking on the thumb of the hand he wasn't coloring with. Usually by five, kids already out grew the thumb sucking stage.

"Dean, please take your thumb out of your mouth." Mary said gently. Dean shook his head.

"You gonna shun my brother for sucking his thumb, too? Do you people ever think that maybe it makes him feel safe?" Sam demanded.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I just-"

"Leave him alone, okay? You're not his mother or father. I AM. Got it?"

"Sam, can't you let me and John acquire some responsibility?"

"Like what?"

"Like making sure you're clothed and fed and taken care of."

"Huh. Doesn't leave much for me."

"Sure it does! You will always be his big brother, and his protector. You will still be his guardian, _**to an extent**_."

Dean squirmed, his brain having a horrible vision. If Sammy was only his guardian 'to an extent', Sam would forget about him and start liking the family and the horror would come back again. He started to cry and hug Sam tightly.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nnnnn." Dean slurred.

"Come on, Dean! Talk to me!"

"NO LEAVE, SAMMY! PLEASE!"

"Leave? Sam isn't leaving, Dean." Mary explained gently.

Mary was surprised. The social worker said Dean didn't talk at all. But he just had, and he had a beautiful voice. Dean was scared, though, and she knew she needed to help.

"Sam, why don't I take you two to your room? I think Dean may need a nap before supper." Mary asked.

"Dean, do you want to take a nap?" Sam asked. Dean nodded into Sam's side.

San scooped him up and followed Mary upstairs to a small room. Dean snuggled into Sam and closed his eyes, drifting into a light sleep. Sam laid Dean on the bed and crawled under the covers with him. Mary left the two to sleep after the many crying spells and the first few hours at their new foster home. She walked up to tell them that supper was ready, but the brothers were sleeping so soundly, Dean curled up, head buried in Sam's chest, and Sam, his arms wrapped tightly around Dean, as if protecting him from something. She walked away and left them asleep.

Sam was actually still awake. He was thinking and stroking Dean's head.

'_We are family, Dean. And they aren't part of it.' _Sam thought.


End file.
